Not Quite Gone
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: A Sequel to A Pretty Good Team: Three months, eighteen days, fourteen hours, and five minutes, that's how long they had been trapped in this never ending Purgatory after Nuada had been denied access to the afterlife, and Percie refused to go into the light without him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any thing having to do with the Hellboy franchise! **

**Percie: As we all know**

**Author: I will kill you again I swear to God**

"997, 998, 999, and 1000" Percie counted off as the rough, walnut sized rock landed in her palm, not that she could feel it, She was dead, along with the Elvin prince who is also her best friend, Nuada.Three months, eighteen days, fourteen hours, and five minutes, that's how long they had been trapped in this never ending Purgatory after Nuada had been denied access to the afterlife, and Percie refused to go into the light without him.

_(Three months, eighteen days, fourteen hours and five minutes earlier)_

_"This Is Total B.S!" Percie barked furiously at the fearsome Angel of Death. "What do you mean Nuada can't pass on?!" Nuada rubbed Percie's shoulder comfortingly, "it's okay Percie" he whispered, praying that the Angel would excuse his friend's fury and unintentional disrespect. "No, it's not Nuada!" Percie challenged glaring fiercely at the powerful being, "You might have done some bad things in the past but certainly nothing horrible enough to be denied the afterlife." Nuada looked down at his feet, never have ACTUALLY told Percie what he had done, only that he had left home only to come back when they needed him. _

_"Regardless, I'm not going his he's not" Percie stated firm as concrete, "Percie Darling don't be rash, This may be the only chance to meet you family, isn't that what you've ever wanted sweetheart?" The troll woman from before soothed, Percie turned sharply and stared daggers into her mother, "I Do have a family" she intertwined her thin fingers with Nuada's thick rough ones, "And I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world," she smiled at him, "Or the next one". Truth be told , Percie wasn't as fond as her mother as she would have like to be, She found her to be clingy, passive aggressive, and almost seemed to be jealous of Nuada. Often making subtle remakes on how Nuada was to blame for her daughter's premature passing. _

_"If you chose to follow Prince Nuada into Purgatory, there is almost no chance of you ever getting a second chance. Is that clear my child?" The eyeless asked. Percie peered at the blinding heavenly light that held the promise of eternal happiness and most of all a chance to meet her family, then looked at the hand that held hers, the person who belonged to that hand was Nuada, Brave Nuada who openly accepted her and her gift, when it would have been easier to ditch her. "Crystal" She confirmed_

_The Angel seemed almost sad, "Then if you are going to go back there is matter that must be settled, Come forward my dear." Percie proudly approached the Angel. The Deathly figure pressed a thumb to the woman's fore head and the other hand on her heart, sharp pain spread through Percie's chest and head starting at the places on pressure and slowly creeping through the rest of her body, "What's happening to her?" Nuada inquired, "She losing her powers" Percie's mother informed sadly, "I was afraid this would happen," _

_ "Now you must go, we will meet again" the Angel seemed to warn, a blast of wind picked up, blasting back the now lost souls into their new haunting grounds. "Oof!" Percie grunted "Why did that hurt me?" she muttered and rolled the 190 pounds of muscle off her chest. " . . .You" The pale figure of Nuada barked making Percie jump, "Pardon?" _

_"Have you taken leave of your senses?! Do you understand what you just did? You just threw away your ticket to eternal life in paradise!" Nuada paced and ranted till his snow white cheeks almost glowed even brighter, "Um Nuada?" Percie began, "How could you have been so rash?!" "Nuada?" Percie said indignantly and raised an eyebrow as the light glowed brighter, "I don't Believe…." "NUADA!" Percie shouted, "You're Glowing" Nuada stopped dead in his tracks, "What?" "You are lit up like a Christmas tree" Nuada looked at his hand that began to dim down, "Our light must be effected by our emotions" Percie looked down and crossed her arms, "Hey" Nuada hugged her, "I Apologize for yelling at you, and thank you for staying behind with me" "You're very welcome, it's weird you know" she gazed at her hand, "We're not white, like I thought we would be, just see through" she tilted her hand as the light shone through._

_"Like colored paper or stained glass" she giggled and looked at the ground, "Nuada look" she pointed at the sun light patch that shown through the crumbling ceiling, "No shadows" Nuada waved his hand in the sunlight, "no warmth, Nothing" he stated blandly, "We really are dead aren't we?" Percie shuttered and grabbed Nuada's hand, "Yea, I guess we are" Percie suddenly grinned, "Hey?" Nuada seemed in no mood for teasing, "What?" "I wonder if we can really go through walls."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hellboy **

Percie lay on her back swinging her arm back and forth like one would do in a boat with water and watched as her hand glided through the solid stone floor with ease. "Now maybe if you focus that much with your whole body…" Percie jumped in shock and tumbled off her perch to the ground, "Jesus! Don't that!" she scolded the smirking prince. "Forgetting something?" Percie looked back at her hand, which was now incased in the vice like grip of the stone floor. "Son of a…." She muttered and wiggled her elbow weakly, "I told you just focus" Nuada tutted and eyed her struggle with amusement, "Patience, Little One" Percie rolled her eyes and glared at the stone as if to will it to loosen, "Stuff it Sensei, I got this" she yanked and pulled hard, if she was still alive, her arm would have broken, "I wish I could just blow through the damn thing" she braced her feet on either side of her trapped appendage and pulled hard. "Yea, well you can't remember? So stop whining and start fazing, you've got to learn sooner or later" Percie plopped down and huffed, "Fine" she imagined the stone around her hand growing soft, like mud to allow her hand to slip out. Wiggling her now numb fingers, Percie pulled hard on her arm and flipped backwards as it was released from it's prison.

"You know" Nuada looked down at the sprawled personage who opened a single eye to gaze back up at him, "I don't mean to sound like an old fart.." Percie snorted, "Which you are" Nuada waved her off, "But maybe if you spent more of our endless time practicing and getting to know your new abilities, These things wouldn't happen" Percie closed her eyes righted herself, "yea yea…Hey where did ya go?" she scanned the now seemingly empty for her comrade, "Come on Nuada, this isn't funny." Night was falling and ominous shadows danced and grew on the walls, Even though they had haunted the spot for three months, Percie was still skittish of being alone, Which Nuada found funny as hell, "a ghost afraid of ghosts" he would often tease.

"Boo!" Percie jumped a good foot in the air and shrieked, sending bats fluttering from their resting place. "You Asshole!" Percie cursed as the Prince rolled with laughter, "It's not funny" she hissed trying not to laugh herself. "T-t-that was p-perfe-ect, Oh gods!" Nuada sputtered out as Percie began to giggle, "O-okay" Nuada sniffed, biteing his lip, "I'm done, I'm sorry" he said insincerely, Percie scoffed, "No you're not"

_(Thousands of miles away)_

"God Damnit" gun fire penetrated the dusty, stale air of the old home, "it's a Poltergeist Red, a spirit, a fire arm is useless against it!" Abe informed as chine plates flew from their shelves and shattered and a glass vase exploded sending glass, water, and flowers spraying every where. "You got any better ideas?" the frustrated demon growled, open to suggestions, as he tried to aim at the whirling ghost that encircled them both, "I. Said. Get. OUT!" a disembodied voice ordered and a wall of pure power pushed them toward the now open door.

The fish man and the demon tumbled down the splintering wooden steps of the porch, "damn" Red cursed and clobbered to his feet, the wind blew through the tall pines of the New York woods, making the tops crash into each other. The sound surrounded them like the crashing of waves in the sea, "Come on" Abe led him on, "Let's get back to base every one's waiting for us.

"Anyzing to report, Agents?" Kruass drilled them back at APWM, or Agency of Paranormal Welfare and Management, A group founded by Red, Abe, Liz, Kruass and Nuala, that instead of focusing on keeping the magical world hidden, focused on relocating and building back up the once forgotten world, and while it was agreed the Humans where not ready for the fact that there are beings other than themselves in the world, it was also agreed that the magical creatures had suffered for too long. "It really is a fascinating case," Thomas Harding, a young agent who quit along with the others, and clairvoyant, commented.

"the spirit doesn't seem Mischievous, like most Poltergeist, more like…..angry" Red took a puff from a cigar, "that's one word for it, Hey Blue, can't you and your girlfriend go in and do your feely, memory thingy and find out what the hell this thing wants?" Nuala sat down the case file and shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not that easy, the main way to get a lost spirit to go away is to get it to pass on, "Nuala shot Abe a look and he shrugged and began to shuffle through the case file again, "if there ever was a time to tell them it would be now."

Liz sipped from a can of Ginger Ale to sooth her turning, swollen stomach, "tell us what?" Nuala looked down, "I should have informed you as soon as I found out; I didn't think it mattered until now" Red rolled his eyes, "Out with it then" he urged, "Nuada never actually passed on" Nuala confessed, "What?!" Red shouted, Johann's gears whirled and steamed furiously. "I thought, since he is dead, he could not harm anyone anymore." Thomas almost seamed frightened, he was still haunted with nightmare of him first week at BPRD, not even a week in to the job, he had taken a life, a young woman, who stepping in the way of a bullet headed for Prince Nuada. The face of the wounded girl shone clearly in his mind, she didn't seem to understand what had happened, her eyes glazed over.

Judging by the Prince's reaction to the Girl's injury she was a close friend of his, and later he had been informed by the Princess that she had died from the wound. Still haunted by the guilt, Thomas took up a job to help the other worldly peoples in the world. "I thought the connection between you and Princy was cut after he died." Red pointed out. "It was" Abe said, "I can still feel his presence in this plain" Nuala explained, "Maybe if we connect with him, he can help us with the case, who better to deal with a ghost than a ghost?"

"What makes you so sure he'll be willing to help?" Liz questioned, "He hates us." Abe cut in, "The only reason The prince would still be here would be if he was denied access to the Afterlife, If we promise to help him cross over, he would be foolish to decline." Red rubbed sweat from his brow and took a long puff from his cigar, "It's worth a shot" he confessed, "So where do we find the royal pain in the…" "RED!" Liz cut in and nodded at Nuala. "Right, sorry" Red shrugged insincerely. Nuala nodded understandingly, "He's in the last place we saw him."

"Vell zhen" Krauss clipped his heels, "Ireland it iz zthen"


	3. Chapter 3

**I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Hellboy **

"Okay, are you ready?" Nuada asked, Percie eyed the wall apprehensively, "Yes, wait, no, um" she stuttered Nuada resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Oh come on it's not like it'll hurt you if you screw up". Percie thought and nodded, kneeling down in a running position, "Just don't hesitate" Nuada advised, "Okay, I can do this" Percie whispered to herself and tucked her head in, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She closed her eyes and lunched herself toward the rock slab, repeating the chant over and over.

She opened one eye and saw the fast approaching barrier, "I can't do this! Wait! Stop!" she skidded and shrieked unable to stop herself, she closed her eyes and braced for impacted. It didn't come at first, but after about a millisecond all the air was crushed from Percie's lungs. She opened her eyes and didn't see any rock, so she took that to be a good sign, "Did I do it?" she asked Nuada who eyed her oddly, "uuuuummm" the prince cocked his head to the side, "More or less". Percie realized that she couldn't feel her waist, and the fact that she was laying horizontal, "Crap" she muttered and kicked her legs, which resided on the opposite side of the stone.

Nuada chuckled behind his hand, "Do you find this amusing?" Percie asked sourly, "Honestly?" Nuada asked, "Yes" The elf examined the slab from all angles, "Okay, I think I know what to do but you'll have to do exactly as I say," He circled back and gripped both of her ankles, "now you're going to have to help me with this" he grunted as he pulled on her ankles, "I'm trying!" Percie snapped frustrated, and wiggled in the slab's iron grip.

"Okay" Percie sighed and let her body hang limp after about five minutes, "This isn't working" Nuada dropped her legs and sighed, "Obviously". Percie flipped her hair over her neck, "maybe if you move up your grip" she suggested, Nuada did so making Percie stiffen, "Not that far up" she hissed, "Right, sorry" Nuada apologized sheepishly, and tightly wrapped his arms around her thighs. "One, Two…" he counted, "Three" Percie cut in and focused hard on the hard rock encasing her body, after about two minutes, the rock gave, sending Percie flying atop the elf, who grunted as the air was forced from his lungs.

"Well" he grunted and rolled Percie off of him, "That worked" Percie nodded glumly and rested her chin on her knees, "It was better than the last time" Nuada attempted to cheer her dark spirits, "We'll try again later" he patted her should and she nodded. "Come on" Nuada hulled up the discouraged ghost who hung limp, "Nuh uh" "come on I'm going to cheer you up" Percie buckled her knees childishly, "Fine" Nuada rolled his eyes "You asked for it" he dropped her arm and knelt down, "What are you doing?" Percie asked, "Nuada?, Stop it! NUADA!" Percie banged on his shoulders as the muscular ghost tossed the small apparition over his shoulder, "Nuada Silverlance, I swear to God I was make you wish they had sent you to hell!" Percie yelled to deaf ears as Nuada carried the unwilling girl over the ridge, "There's a small camp of humans over the ridge, Let's have some fun" Percie perked up immediately perked up.

Percie leaned up and looked Nuada dead in the eye, "Don't you toy with me man", Nuada smirked and set the now still ghost down, "Look, between that large flat rock and the entrance" he pointed at the shivering group who gathered around a blazing fire. "Oh hell yea" Percie cheered and approached unseen by the humans, there was more than enough energy present for their little game, 'they can't do a damn thing with electricity can they?" she asked rhetorically.

As the sun sunk low below the horizon, the ghostly pair made their move, Percie moved to campers and placed a invisible hand on each of their shoulders, sending a chill down their backs, Nuada eyed the main generator and pulled several of the many many wires that power the laptops and other equipment, making the lights flicker and buzz lowly. You see before Percie met Nuada she would often sneak into theaters and watch horror movies from the darkened corners, now in death she had introduced her friend to what was now their favorite pass time, Haunting.

The chilled men huddled closer to the fire, "Just a power surge lads, not to worry" the eldest, a portly, whiskered gentlemen, assured them. Nuada smirked, "We'll see about that" he said and began to stomp out the flames and coals of the fire, unseen by the campers who jumped back in fear, leaveing them all in only the light of the waneing moon that shown through the many cracks of the stone ceiling, "It's just the wind! Buck up ya pansies!" a gruff young Scotsman scolded the men, Percie giggled and moved to the main power source, that buzzed and glowed red hot, "Ready?" she asked Nuada who nodded, "Of course" he waved a hand.

Percie placed a hand on the buzzing cube, absorbing as much power as she possible could, making the lights of the camp flicker once more madly, "Lads" one of the men whispered, "Lads would you look at that." The youngest pointed at the hazy shimmering forms of a young woman that grew clearer and clearer by the second, "It's one of them Will-o-the-Wisps" the eldest said in awe, "Or a bloody Banshee" the gruff Scotsman muttered giving Percie a brilliant idea. Percie turned to face the four campers, looked them dead in the eyes and screamed blue bloody murder, "IT'S A BANSHEE" "RUN FOR IT!" "SAVE YOUR SELVES!" the yells and shorts rung out as the Humans tripped over their equipment and each other to flee from the "Demon".

After they had fled with their tails between their legs, Nuada and Percie shared a look, then simultaneously burst out laughing, "Now THAT was funny" Percie gasped and clutched her spasming stomach, "Okay okay" the both settled down after a bit, "I must admit I do feel better" she sniffed and leaned on her friend's sturdy shoulder, "Thanks" Nuada smirked and patted her head, "Any time little one" he stood and helped her up, "Let's get going" they trodded deep in to their ancient home, to the Antichamber where Percie's life ended.

"Wait" Percie grabbed Nuada's arm suddenly "Do you hear that?" Nuada tilted his head a bit and nodded, placing a finger to his lips, they may not be about to be seen but if their foot steps could still be heard, they crouched down by a rock and peered out to their shared home, "Shit" Percie cursed and pulled back, "seconded" Nuada agreed and glared fiercely at the set up before them, more specifically at a certain person. The agents set up a motion sensitive camera and recorder, "If Princey's in here, we'll find him." Red stated firmly. Then took his place in a circle with Thomas, Nuala, Abe and Krauss. Thomas finished lighting the candles as Liz sat in a chair that Red insisted on bringing for her. "Well then" Krauss clapped his hand together, "Let's get this rolling shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Hellboy.**_

Percie eyed the young man you seemed to be in charge of the operation taking place in their Haunting area. One doesn't know why, but that face was Maddeningly familiar, she stood and began to approach the unwanted visitors. "What are you doing?!" Nuada asked, pulling her back from the group, "Oh, whats the worst that could happen?" Percie scoffed and shook off his hand, "in any case" she began and hurtled the large rock, careful not to get stuck for the third time that day, "We're dead". Nuada sputtered what Percie assumed were curses in Elvish and started after her.

"Nuala, maybe you should call him?" Liz suggested, the Princess nodded and looked up at the ceiling as if her dead brother was currently floating over their little seance. "N-Nuada?" she called out into the empty cavern, "Are you here?" Nuada eyed them all with a look that said, 'If you think I am going to come over there you're mad." "He's here" the young human agent confirmed looking straight at the two ghosts with a glazed over look. "Nuada" Percie tapped his shoulder, "Nuada I think that Human can see us." she whispered. Nuada shook his head, "That's impossible Percie you know that." the young man's smile dimmed a bit as he gazed at Percie, "He's not alone, that girl's with him" he informed the living residents, "Her name is Percie." Nuala offered.

"You sure he can see us?" Percie said in a 'I told you so' voice. "Oh I can see you" they jumped at the man's voice, "And hear you as well,why don't you come join us" Nuala looked around the cavern, "What did he say, Is he still mad?" Thomas shrugged, "Only one way to find out." he looked expectantly at Percie and Nuada. "This is ridiculous" Nuada turned to leave, "wait" Percie caught his arm, "Maybe we should talk to them" Nuada looked at her in disbelief, "Have you forgotten what happened last time we met them? we both died." Percie crossed her arms, "Well It's not like that will ever happen again" Nuada was prepared with the battle of wills, "You don't know that!" Percie sighed, "For Christ's sake Nuada she is your sister you have got to work through this" Nuada laughed Ironically, "Oh like you and your mum?"

that was the last straw

Even the living group heard the slap that was delivered echo across the chamber, "What was that" Red stood up gun ready in case a creature dove upon them.

Percie stood red faced before the Prince who gaped at the shaking ghost. "Now you listen here Nuada Silverlance" she began in a dangerous low whisper, "What happened between my mother and I is just that, between myself and her. Now you get your royal ass over there and play nice with your twin sister or SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE ETERNAL DAMNATION LOOK LIKE A BLOODY WALK IN THE PARK IS THAT CLEAR?"

As Percie threatened the Elvish Prince, the temperature in the room dropped dramatically as a unknown wind picked up threatening to blow over the cameras. "WHATS HAPPENING?" Abe yelled over the blasting winds, Thomas stayed in his trance like state silently watching the two.

The winds began to die down but the temperature stayed cold. "Percie I-" Nuada began before the female ghost began to fade away, a useful talent that they had discovered, leaving Nuada to talk to empty air. "That went well" Thomas commented receiving a death stare from the Prince.

Muttering the foulest of curses under his breath Nuada stalked off to search for Percie, who was surprisingly gifted at hiding when she was upset.

_**OHHHH got alittle intense there, so yea some one pointed out to me that Nuada was a little too nice to Percie and after reading over the notes I've made I think that's fair, since it is logical that Nuada would be a bit bitter that his sister killed him, and his plan fails, and the fact that he probably doesn't have the best temper in the world, I can see him being a bit insensitive at times. Percie is still sore over the fact that her mom (who btw: she has never met and has dreamed about meeting since she was a little girl) and her don't get along. **_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but with the holidays around it's hard to find it to write and the fact that I get random Ideas while I'm typing doesn't help at all. Hope you liked it don't forget to review **_


End file.
